Binders are typically used in home, office and school settings to provide portable storage devices for holding various contents. The binders can have a spine, front and back covers connected to the spine and a binding mechanism attached to the spine, and be configured to store notebooks, papers, pencil/pen pouches or the like. In some cases the hinge areas of such binders, along the spine, can crack or split and eventually fail.